


Frogs

by AlphaFeels



Series: Stiles n Giles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Stilinski Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stilinski twins get into trouble. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frogs

"Now boys do you want to tell me why I've got an angry mum on the phone?" The Sheriff asks the twins. 

"That depends who's mum it is." Stiles says trying his best to look innocent. It's not working. 

"Was it Scott's mum?" Giles asks not making eye contact. 

"No it wasn't. It was-" 

"Jackson's mum because if she says he said anything about thumb tacks that's a lie." 

"A complete lie!" 

"No. This time it's Lydia Martin's mother." 

"What! We didn't do anything to Lydia, Lydia is an angel why would we do anything to her?!" The twins all but shriek, their faces all puffed out like demented chipmunks. 

"Well I don't know but according to Mrs Martin Lydia found a box of live frogs in her room." 

"Oh that!" Stiles says letting out a sigh of relief. 

"That was a present-" 

"-that we totally didn't send." 

"Boys!" 

"Ok we thought she'd like us if we got her something cool for her birthday." 

"And frogs are cool?" 

"They're for dissecting." 

"Well that's a nice thought but uh please go tell Mrs Martin that you won't sneak into her daughter's bedroom and leave live animals for her to find." 

"Yeah ok." 

The Sheriff ignores the fact that they both have their fingers crossed as they speak down the phone. 


End file.
